watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 053
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The chapter is divided up into short sections. A Good Morning Tomoko wakes up early and gymnastically leaps from her bed feeling good since she went to bed early. "Today is going to be a good day," she concludes. She eats breakfast with her brother as she pesters him with questions. He mentally notes that today is going to be a bad day because of her. Dual Wielding As she leaves, Tomoko is told by her mother to take two umbrellas with her, one for herself and the other for Tomoki. She heads out to school but then gets distracted by an inchworm while crossing a waterway. She starts practicing sword draw at the hanging inchworm with her brother’s umbrella only to miss and fling it into the water. Zero Shiki During school, Tomoko can see Hina's bra in the light through her shirt. When school is over, Tomoko sees no signs of rain so she throws her umbrella at Tomoki, striking him in the back, smiles like an anime hero, then runs away. Existence At her train station, Tomoko decided to go to a manga cafe to look at books. While on an elevator she notices a girl and a boy together. After everyone leaves, the boy starts to caress the girl's hair, but she stops him when she notices Tomoko standing in the corner of the elevator behind them with her back to them. Visible In her nook at the cafe reading a manga, Tomoko overhears the same couple playfully arguing as they get affectionate. Tomoko inwardly rants about how everything is recorded by hidden cameras but still sneaks to take a peek into the couple's cubicle while being recorded. Afterwards, she goes to the train station and sends a message to Tomoki telling him to bring an umbrella because it started to rain. She squats down in front of the ticket machine to make it impossible for him to get through without her noticing him as she reads a manga. He intentionally walks past her. One Day Tomoko stops Tomoki and playfully asks him if he is being "tsundere." He inwardly regrets that she saw him. As they walk home together, Tomoko boasts about how good it was that she brought him an umbrella. When he asks why she did not bring her own, she points to the umbrella in the river and says it is his: "thank me." She then describes what must have been a terrible day for him made better by her. Characters *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada Referbacks *Tomoko uses the see-through quality of the school uniform's fabric to her advantage to peek at Nemoto's bra. She did this before to other classmates in Chapter 8. *During lunch, Tomoko is seen eating lunch in the spot between the north and south building, a reference to Chapter 45. Trivia *Hina Nemoto wears a pink bra. Cultural References *Tomoko uses the umbrella to play swords. The two styles she imitates are the “Gatotsu” from the manga and anime Rurōni Kenshin and “Nagareboshi” from Shigurui. *The art of drawing and cutting with a sword is Iaijutsu. *The Asian Squat: Some people can't do it. Tomoko can show you how. *''Tsundere '' (ツンデレ): not that WataMote Wikia ''cares . . . ''baka! Quotes *"Do you know any shame from being seen, you degenerate harlots?" – Tomoko *"You probably got ignored by girls and got kicked in the balls or something so you day sucked, right? You're in luck! Thanks to me, it just got a whole lot better!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Optimistic.png|After a full night's sleep, Tomoko wakes happy and optimistic! Tomoko_the_Spy.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6